A Plan that Almost Gone Well
by Ninetalesuk
Summary: 6 months since the space colony ARK incident. When a Chaos Emerald was sighted in the Mobian Wasteland, a familiar weasle is nearby.... upto something


A PLAN THAT ALMOST GONE WELL.  
By Ninetalesuk.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:The characters mentioned in here are owned by SEGA, Sonic Team, Disney, Archie,  
Nintendo and MGM. This story takes place 6 months after 'Sonic Adventurer 2'. Characters like  
Zoey Deer are owned by me.   
  
*Knothole Village*  
  
(6 months since Sonic the Hedgehog and Shadow the Hedgehog saved planet Mobius from destruction  
of the space colony ARK crashing into Mobius. Even though Mobius was saved, only one life was  
lost.... Shadow.... or is he really dead? Ever since that great adventure for Sonic the Hedgehog,  
Miles Tails Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat and Dr. Robotnik..  
Sonic was thinking about Shadow....)  
  
SONIC:Created.... to be the ultimate life form.....  
  
(While Sonic was wondering around the village, saying the words over and over again, watching  
them were Sonia, Manic and Sally).  
  
SONIA:Is he still doing thinking about Shadow... created to be the ultimate life form again?  
MANIC:Yeah..... its been 6 months and hes still thinking!   
SALLY:When did he start thinking about Shadow created to be the ultimate life form?  
MANIC:After we arrived back from ARK and had a hugh celebration back in the village while Eggman  
decided to stop the war for 7 months.  
SONIA:We only have 1 month left before Eggman starts the war again. How come he stopped the war  
in the first place?  
MANIC:Tails talked to Eggman after Sonic and Shadow stopped the ARK from crashing in Mobius.   
Reason why Eggman became a scientist because... he admire his grandfather, Prof. Gerald.  
SALLY:I get it.... he didn't know about Prof. Gerald trying to destroy Mobius and all the life  
upon it?  
MANIC:Nah..... I guess not.  
  
(Sonic kept on thinking when he passed by Rotor's workshop. Thats when Tails quickly came out).  
  
TAILS:Sonic! Sonic!!  
SONIC:Huh? Whats up, kid?  
TAILS:Come inside, we wanna show ya!  
SONIC:Okay....  
  
(Sonic followed Tails inside the hut where he found Zoey, Sir Charles and Rotor standing near  
a machine with a radar on top of it).  
  
SONIC:Whoa! What is that thing?  
ZOEY:This, Sonic, is a Chaos Radar.  
SONIC:Chaos Radar? Are ya telling me this will give us the location of the remaining Chaos   
Emeralds we scattered around Mobius?  
SIR CHARLES:All emeralds except one. That gold Chaos Emerald Tails recived when he saved Station  
Square from Robotnik's missle attack!  
TAILS:Like I said to you after Eggman demonstrated the power of the Eclipse Cannon and blew half  
the moon away, the Chaos Emeralds are like magnets. I used the emeralds I got to sense for the  
other 6 emeralds.  
SONIC:Hey, thats cool, you guys!  
ROTOR:With the 7 Chaos Emeralds in our hands, you can use them to transform into Super Sonic when  
the war against Robotnik starts again and.....  
SONIC:Beat him down once again, I get it!  
ZOEY:And, we got good news, Sonic! We located an emerald! Its located at the Mobian Wasteland.  
SONIC:All right! I'll go there and get the Chaos Emerald!  
  
(Before Sonic ran over to the door, he stopped as Sally, Manic and Sonia were standing there).  
  
SONIC:Whoa! Whats up with you guys?  
SALLY:Sonic, we need to talk!  
SONIC:Not right now, Sal! We located a Chaos Emerald in the Mobian Wasteland! I'm going over   
there to get it!  
SONIA:No way, Sonic! We'll get some other friends to get the emerald! We need to talk NOW!  
  
(Sonic sighed).  
  
SONIC:Okay, okay. Hold on a sec.  
  
(Sonic turns to Zoey).  
  
SONIC:Zoey, can ya get somebody to go and get the emerald?  
ZOEY:Sure, Sonic. I know who to choose.  
SONIC:Right!  
  
(Sonic, Sonia, Manic and Sally walked out of the hut followed by Zoey. Tails looked at Rotor).  
  
TAILS:Wonder what Sally, Manic and Sonia want to talk to Sonic about...  
ROTOR:Dunno. Must be really important.  
  
(With Zoey, she spotted the perfect choices. Charlie, Tramp and Shane were talking when they saw  
Zoey walking up to them).  
  
CHARLIE:Zoey... whats up?  
ZOEY:We created a machine called the Chaos Radar which can pick up the energy signals of the 6  
remaining Chaos Emeralds. We found one at the Mobian Wasteland so, I was wondering if you guys  
haven't got anything to do.....  
SHANE:You want us to get the Chaos Emerald, right?  
ZOEY:Yeah.  
TRAMP:Why not get Sonic to do it? He'll be back before you can say 'Get the emerald'.  
ZOEY:Hes a bit busy. Family matters.  
CHARLIE:Well, okay. We'll do it.  
ZOEY:Right! You guys better pick up some radios so you can contact us if anything happens.  
SHANE:Okay.  
  
(In a hut, Sonic sat down and faced Sally, Sonia and Manic).  
  
SONIC:Okay, you guys. Whats up? Why did ya have to talk to me right now when we have found the  
second of the 7 emeralds?  
SALLY:We need to talk to about repeating 'Shadow, created to be the ultimate life form'! Its  
getting on our nerves, Sonic!  
SONIC:Look, I'm sorry. I didn't know it'll get on your nerves, its just...  
SONIA:Just what, Sonic?  
SONIC:I sometimes wonder if Shadow is alive or not.  
MANIC:Sonic...... he died when he was Hyper Shadow.  
SONIC:Yeah, Manic! He WAS Hyper Shadow, do you know how he became Hyper Shadow! The 7 Chaos   
Emeralds which gave him unbelivable powers! He was still Hyper Shadow as he fell to Mobius!  
SONIA:He might be dead now, Sonic.... The atmosphere around Mobius is very dangerous!  
MANIC:And, even if he got through the atmosphere and is still alive, he will die because I know  
a few reasons!  
SALLY:I didn't know you got any reasons, Manic...  
MANIC:Very funny(!) Listen. Shadow might have lost his super form if he passed the atmosphere  
with flying colours! No one ever survived falling 2, 000 deep in the air!  
SONIC:......  
  
(Sonic stayed silent. Sonia, Manic and Sally stayed silent too.... It seems they broke Sonic's  
hope for Shadow being alive....)  
  
MOBIAN WASTELAND.  
  
(The land was filled with dead trees, bones and any sign of life.... Tramp, Charlie and Shane  
were seen walking through the lifeless area. Shane was reading a Mobian History book he brought  
along. Charlie grumbled).  
  
CHARLIE:Shane! I wanna ask you something.... why did you brought that history book with you?  
SHANE:I want to know why this is called the Mobian Wasteland, Charlie. Ah, found it!  
TRAMP:What does it say, Shane?  
SHANE:Its says here that the Mobian Wasteland was full of life! Animals, plants, everything was  
here! It was called the Mobian Meadows. It became a wasteland when Dr. Robotnik arrived. All the  
animals have been captured and been roboticized! Not a pretty sight... is it?  
CHARLIE:Lets just find the emerald and get out of here!  
  
(Tramp stopped suddenly when a red glint caught his eye).  
  
TRAMP:I think I found it!  
  
(Charlie and Shane stopped as well and saw the glint).  
  
CHARLIE:Ha ha!! Well done, Tramp! The Chaos Emerald! Lets get it! This place gives me the creeps!  
  
(Tramp, Shane and Charlie slowly walked over to where the emerald is when....... POOF! They  
disappered. They fallen into a trap hole!! They all landed into a heap. When they all got up,  
they looked at their new location).  
  
CHARLIE:Why are we in this stinking hole?!  
SHANE:I dunno.  
VOICE:Maybe I'm the reason.  
  
(They all looked up to see a purple weasle).  
  
CHARLIE:Who in the entire planet Mobius are you?!  
NACK:I'm Nack the Weasle! Bounty hunter and will do anything for cash!  
TRAMP:Your Robotnik's loyal treasure hunter, aren't you?  
NACK:Yes. Only for money!  
  
(Nack walked over to the red Chaos Emerald and picked it up).  
  
NACK:Another emerald for me!  
TRAMP:Another?! You got another Chaos Emerald?!  
NACK:Yes! I have two, including this one!  
  
(Nack brought out a dark blue Chaos Emerald).  
  
NACK:This belongs to me before that rotton bat, Rouge, stole it from me!!!  
SHANE:Which means, your gullible!  
NACK:I pretend not hearing that remark!  
SHANE:Sorry(!)  
CHARLIE:So, what are you going to do with us?  
NACK:Well. I dug out some information on you three guys! You Charlie, Shane and Tramp! This is my  
chance to get a bonus!  
TRAMP:A bonus?  
NACK:I'm going to arrange a meeting with your love life! Sasha, Ruby and Lady! I'll get them to  
reveal the location to Knothole WHICH I'll deliver to Robotnik myself.  
CHARLIE:Ha! Your are mad! They wouldn't do a thing like that!  
NACK:They will. Because, they have two choices. One, is the location of Knothole....  
SHANE:Whats no. 2?  
NACK:......Hand you guys over to Robotnik!  
CHARLIE:What?! If you hand us to Robotnik, he'll roboticize us!!!  
NACK:Correct! Its either them or you! Either way giving Robotnik the location of Knothole or  
turning you three Freedom Fighters to him, I'll still get a bonus!  
  
(Nack smiled as he held the two Chaos Emeralds).  
  
NACK:I will become the richest bounty hunter in the entire world! Not only I will get a bonus,  
I will also sell these emeralds for a heavy price on the market. So, don't go away! Hahaha!!!!  
  
(Nack walked away. Charlie grumbled).  
  
CHARLIE:That guy is a JERK! He'll sell his own grandmother to get cash!  
SHANE:I think he done that, Charlie.  
  
(But...... nearby watching them..... a cloaked figure was watching them, holding a rope in   
his/her hand. He silently disappered before re-appering towards the hole....)  
  
GREAT FOREST.  
  
(Ruby and Lady were waiting for someone. They finally stopped waiting as Sasha arrived).  
  
SASHA:All right! I'm here! What is it?  
LADY:You didn't call us?  
SASHA:No... I thought you called me.  
RUBY:No... when I came here. Lady said she didn't call me and I didn't call for her.  
So, we thought it was you.  
SASHA:Weird. Someone has called us together.... but who?  
  
(Then, something landed in front of Sasha's feet. She picked it up and gasped).  
  
SASHA:It-Its somekind of hologram letter.  
LADY:Whos it from?  
SASHA:I dunno. But, we will find out.  
  
(Sasha pressed a button with the word 'play' and a hologram of Nack appeared).  
  
RUBY:Hey! I know him! Sally told me about him. Hes Nack the Weasle, Robotnik's favourite bounty  
hunter. Hes the goon who would sell his own grandmother away!  
LADY:Wonder what he wants?  
NACK (Hologram):Ladies, ladies, ladies! I'm Nack! Dr. Robotnik's no 1 bounty hunter! I want to  
make a little deal! Give me the location of Knothole in one hour otherwise, you'll never EVER  
see your love lifes again!  
  
(Lady, Sasha and Ruby were shocked. Sasha laughed nervousily).  
  
SASHA:Tha-Thats silly! How can he make sure we will never ever see Charlie, Shane and Tramp   
again? Does he even know how is he talking about?  
NACK (Hologram):I know who you are! You are Lady, Tramp's girl! Sasha, Charlie's girl and Ruby,  
Shane's girl! Come to the Mobian Port and I will give YOU the location where your lovers are!  
  
(The hologram went away. They were all stunned till Lady spoke up).  
  
LADY:Sh-should we tell Sonic about this?  
SASHA:Maybe Nack doesn't want us to tell Sonic. If he knew we told Sonic about this, he could do  
something horrible to Charlie, Shane and Tramp!  
RUBY:I know! We'll give Nack a location, but not the Knothole location.... Sally told me taht  
6 Freedom Fighters has been destroyed and ther occupants are either dead, roboticized or   
somewhere around Mobius.... We'll give Nack the location where the Freedom Fighters used to live!  
SASHA:I get it! Right! Lets head back to Knothole, use one of the 6 old locations and head over   
to Mobian Port! Lets go!!  
  
KNOTHOLE VILLAGE.  
  
(Sonic, Sally, Manic and Sonia were still silent. Sonic was staring out of the window when there  
was a knock on the door).  
  
SONIC:Come in....  
  
(Zoey came in, she looked worried).  
  
ZOEY:Sonic...  
SONIC:Zoey, whats up?  
ZOEY:I sended Charlie, Shane and Tramp to pick up the emerald! They haven't come back yet! Worst  
of all, I saw Sasha, Lady and Ruby leaving the village. They looked like they are in a hurry!  
SONIC:Okay! I'm going to the Mobian Wasteland!  
SALLY:But, Sonic..... we still haven't finished our conversation yet...  
SONIC:Sal! This could be important! What if our friends are in trouble! We will continue the  
conversation later! Okay?  
  
(Sonic zoomed out of the room leaving Zoey, Manic, Sonia and Sally behind...)  
  
MANIC:Okay....  
  
MOBIAN WASTELAND.  
  
(Shane, Tramp and Charlie were still in the hole. They were silent when Charlie finally thought  
up a brilliant plan).  
  
CHARLIE:I got it! I got it!  
TRAMP:Whats that?  
CHARLIE:The radio! We forgotten the radio! We'll use the radio for help and warn them about   
Nack's evil plan!  
SHANE:Thats a good plan, Charlie. Except...  
CHARLIE:'Except', what?  
  
(Shane held his radio out, it was broken).  
  
SHANE:I landed on my radio when we fell in.  
  
(Tramp held his radio out, it was broken as well).  
  
TRAMP:Mine too.  
  
(Charlie brought his radio out and grumbled).  
  
CHARLIE:And mine!  
  
(Charlie threw the radio to the floor and sat down, sighing).  
  
CHARLIE:Whats the use?! Nack's plan will work if we don't do something!  
  
(Shane and Tramp nodded, agreed. Then, a rope sailed in front of Charlie. He looked up to see  
a hedgehog).  
  
CHARLIE:Sonic? That you?  
HEDGEHOG:Grab the rope!  
CHARLIE:That voice... it sounds familiar!  
HEDGEHOG:Grab the rope!  
  
(Charlie, Shane and Tramp grabbed the rope and climbed to the top of the hole where they got out.  
Charlie looked around to see their hedgehog helper).  
  
CHARLIE:Thanks.... erm....  
  
(Charlie spotted the hedgehog. He was running away. His boots were blasting air to make him go  
faster. Charlie was stunned).  
  
CHARLIE:S-Shadow?  
  
(A blue blur appeared in front of Charlie. He jumped and fell down near Tramp and Shane).  
  
TRAMP:Sonic?!  
SONIC:How you doin'? What happen to you, guys?  
SHANE:Nack!  
SONIC:Nack? You better tell me more, you guys. Something tells me this is trouble!  
CHARLIE:You got that right....  
  
MOBIAN PORT.  
  
(Lady, Sasha and Ruby were waiting for Nack. In Sasha's paw was the fake location point map.  
Ruby was worried).  
  
RUBY:Where is that jerk?  
LADY:He'll come!   
VOICE:Thats right!  
  
(They looked up to see Nack, riding on a hover-bike. Nack was holding a map out).  
  
NACK:I'm glad you agreed to my deal.  
SASHA:Where are they?  
NACK:This map I'm holding tells you where they are! Now, give me that map! NOW!  
  
(Sasha handed the map while Nack gave her the other map. Nack laughed as he packed Sasha's map  
into his backpack).  
  
NACK:Pleasure doing business with ya! See you later, suckers! Hahaha!!!  
  
(Nack drove his hover-bike away. Lady smiled as they watched Nack slowly turned into a dot over  
the horizen).  
  
LADY:We did it! He fell for it!  
SASHA:Yeah!  
VOICE:Fell for what?  
  
(The 3 girls turned around to see Charlie, Shane, Tramp and Sonic).  
  
SASHA:Charlie!  
LADY:Tramp!  
RUBY:Shane!  
SONIC:Did Nack fell for the 'Wrong location of Knothole' plan?  
SASHA:He did! Do you really think we'll give Nack the location? Huh?  
CHARLIE:Er... no.  
  
(Sasha ran over to Charlie and hugged him).  
  
SASHA:I'm glad your all right!  
  
(Lady and Tramp hugged each other as well as Shane and Ruby. Sonic smiled).  
  
SONIC:So... Nack has two Chaos Emeralds but, at least you guys are all right!  
How did you get out of that hole?  
SHANE:Erm... lets talk about this when we get home.  
RUBY:Okay!  
  
UNKNOWN LOCATION.  
  
(Nack landed his hover-bike and brought a box containing the 2 Chaos Emeralds out. He walked   
towards the cloaked figure which is a hedgehog).  
  
NACK:Have you got the money?  
HEDGEHOG:Yes...  
  
(The hedgehog held out a suitcase containing the money and handed it to Nack. The purple weasle  
handed the hedgehog the Chaos Emeralds).  
  
NACK:Here you are! Now, if you want anything else, call me!  
  
(Nack hopped back on his hover-bike and drove before the hedgehog ran away).  
  
KNOTHOLE VILLAGE.  
  
(Sonic and his friends were walking back to Knothole village).  
  
SONIC:Looks like collecting all the emeralds will have to wait now...  
CHARLIE:Yeah, sorry Sonic.  
SONIC:Its all right!  
VOICE:Sonic!  
  
(They all stopped to see Sally, Zoey, Manic and Sonia running up to them. Manic was carring a  
box. They looked excited).  
  
SONIC:Hey, guys. Whats up?  
SONIA:Sonic! Sorry we ever doubted you!  
SONIC:Come again?  
MANIC:Shadow IS alive! He survived the fall! He was still in his super form when he landed on  
Mobius! The only way to survive 2,000 feet is if you are in your super form!  
SONIC:Shadow... is alive!  
CHARLIE:It was him! He got us out of the hole!  
SONIA:And look!  
  
(Manic opened the box to reveal a red jem and a dark blue jem).  
  
LADY:The Chaos Emeralds?! How did you get them from Nack?!  
ZOEY:Shadow did! He brought them off Nack with FAKE money!  
TRAMP:Wow!  
SASHA:Wheres Shadow now?  
SALLY:He left. Hes off somewhere on Mobius, searching for something.  
SONIC:Well... We got 3 Chaos Emeralds and an old ally back! Couldn't get any better, can it?  
  
(Watching from the trees, Shadow stayed silent as he watched Sonic and his friends walking away.  
The black hedgehog smiled).  
  
SHADOW:It just got better, Sonic. It just got better. We'll see each other again someday, my   
friend. Thats a promise......  
  
UNKNOWN LOCATION.  
  
(This area was quiet till a scream from Nack was filled up).  
  
NACK:NO!!!!!!!!! I CAN'T BELIVE THIS!!!!!!!! THIS MAP IS USELESS!!!! THAT AREA IS WHERE ROBOTNIK  
TOOK OVER!!!!!! WORST OF ALL!!!!! THE MONEY!!!! THE MONEY IS FAKE!!!!!! Ooh!! That dratted  
buyer! How am I gonna tell Robotnik about my cock-up? I'll get you for this, hedgehog! I'll get  
you for this!!!!!!!  
  
THE END...  
We'll see 


End file.
